Tentación
by kruzliak
Summary: Kagome debía ser tímida y recatada, pero no lo era. A los 18 años se sintió atraída por el candidato más inapropiado. Inuyasha, atormentado por la traición de una amante infiel, fue sorprendido por los escarceos amorosos de la sobrina de su peor enemigo.


En su casa recién comprada en Berkeley Square, Londres, Kagura y Naraku se habían puesto de acuerdo para dejar de lado el tema de la inminente llegada de los hermanos de Kagura, por lo menos durante el resto de la noche, ya que era un tema sobre el que no podian ponerse de acuerdo, y era dudoso que alguna vez pudieran hacerlo. Kagura comprendia los sentimientos de su esposo.

Despues de todo, sus hermanos le habian derrotado y le habian encerrado en una celda. Inuyasha, el mas enojado de todos, le hubiera colgado alegremente, utilizando una excusa que no venia al caso.

Sin embargo, Inuyasha habia usado esa excusa como su explicacion, cuando la verdadera razon por la que hubiera querido terminar para siempre con Naraku era porque se habia comprometido con Kagura.

Kagura entendia la posicion de sus hermanos, despues de todo, sus hermanos siempre habian despreciado a los Ingleses. No, ninguno de sus hermanos queria a los Ingleses, asi que no era extraño que sintieran que Naraku, un vizconde Ingles y un ex pirata, no fuera lo suficientemente bueno para su unica hermana.

-¿Estas despierta, Kagura?- le pregunto naraku con un tono perezoso.

-Yo y el bebé-

Naraku se sento y le coloco ambas manos sobre el abdomen para darle masajes. Cuando se produjo la siguiente patadita, le dio directamente sobre la palma. Se miraron y sonrieron.

-Kagome estaba excepcionalmente encantadora esta noche, ¿verdad?-

-lo que quiero saber es como no lo adverti si ultimamente estuvo mas aqui que en su propia casa-

-lo que no advertiste en los encantadora que es-

-Dios mio!, ¿crees que kouga lo noto y por eso se ha sentido tan complacido de tener que darle escolta?-

-Bueno, no tienes que preocuparte por kouga y kagome. Se que se han hecho muy buenos amigos. Tienen casi la misma edad. Dentro de pocas semanas ella tambien cumplira dieciocho años.

Kouga era hijo de Naraku, y su padre siempre insistia en atribuirle inclinaciones lujuriosas con su prima kagome, despues de todo ella era sobrina de naraku, y ambos se llevaban muy bien.

En una calle mas al norte de berkeley square, kagome se preparaba para acostarse. Estaba sentada frente al espejo de su tocador, cepillandose su largo cabello negro, y observando como charlotte, su madre, ayudaba a kaede, su criada, a ordenar su vestido .

Esa noche habia sido su presentacion a la sociedad en la casa de su tio naraku, y habia sido el dia mas emocionante de su vida.

En realidad, hubo otro dia mas emocionante, fue el dia en que conocio a los hermanos de kagura, la esposa de su tio, y tomó la auspiciosa decision, aunque bastante desvergonzada, de casarse con uno de ellos. Desde entonces, no habia cambiado de idea.

El habia vuelto! Esta vez tendria la oportunidad de deslumbrarle con su inteligencia y encanto, de hacer que se fijara en ella. El hecho era que kagome habia madurado en mente y cuerpo hacia un par de años. No era para nada timida ni recatada, como se suponia que debia ser.

Tampoco le iba a ocultar su naturaleza al hermano de la tia kagura, al menos no esta vez. El no regresaba a inglaterra para quedarse, solo se trataba de una visita.

Kagome se sintio deprimida durante un tiempo al enterarse de que, de los cinco hermanos de kagura, el que habia elegido era el menos adecuado para ella. El le provoco sentimientos que le aseguraron que era para ella desde la primera vez que lo vio.

-Kagome, debes descansar, o no llegaras a la hora del te.

-Llegare madre!. Voy a disfrutar de cada minuto del ritual del cortejo, hasta que el hombre que quiero me arrebate.

-que forma tan vulgar de decirlo- charlotte sonrio- comienzas a parecerte al muchacho de naraku.

-Por las campanas del infierno, ¿te parece?

-ya basta. Y no dejes que tu padre te oiga imitando a kouga.

Charlotte se inclino y la abrazo con fuerza.

-Creo que te extrañare mucho cuando te cases y te vayas de casa. Ahora duerme un poco.

Kagome suspiro, y sintio esperanza y temor de que la palabras de su madre fueran profeticas. Charlotte la iba a extrañar mucho si kagome cumplia su objetivo de casarse con uno de los hermanos de kagura, ya que se iria a america, colocando un oceanos entre ella y su familia. Y fue entonces cuando se pregunto: Sentimientos intensos, ¿por que no se dirigieron a un hombre ingles?.

Cuando naraku regreso tarde a casa, se sorprendio de ver que kagome le abria la puerta.

-¿ella esta en la sala?

-tomando el te- agrego kagome.

Dio media vuelta para dirigirse en esa direccion, y se detuvo ante la puerta cuando vio a su esposa dentro-. Kagura! ¿que demonios crees que estas haciendo? Debes estar en cama.

-no quiero ir a la cama, y estoy tomando el te.

-Entonces no vas a tener al bebe?

-Si, pero tambien estoy tomando el te.

-Kagura, no estas haciendo esto debidamente.

-naraku, bajame.

-¿cuando comenzaron tus dolores?

-esta manaña-

-¿esta mañana?- pregunto naraku irritado.

Kagome salio de la habitacion con una mueca en sus labios, y se dirigio hacia la puerta al escuchar sonar el timbre. Pero cuando ella abrio la puerta, no habia nadie de su familia. Eran los hermanos de kagura, y kagome se volvio a quedar muda.

-Hola- el que habia llamado a la puerta era sesshomaru, y por lo tanto era el que estaba directamente frente a kagome, con una sonrisa deslumbrante-. Kagome, ¿verdad?.

Kagome estaba somprendida de que la recordara y solo pudo balbucear un -hola-

Sesshomaru continuo y sus ojos las miraron de arriba a abajo-. Pero mira, esta vez has crecido y estas hermosa como un cuadro.

Kagome miro brevemente al esposo que habia elegido, pero detecto solo impaciencia, lo cual quedo de manifiesto cuando dijo:

-Por el amor de dios, te recuerdo que no estas solo y que guardes tus galanterias para cuando lo estes.- Dijo inuyasha, y agrego:- me gustaria ver a kagura, ya que estamos aqui.

Con toda la dignidad que pudo manifestar bajo esas circunstancias, kagome se hizo a un lado y dijo:

-pasen, caballeros. Seran muy bienvenidos.

Una vez en el vestibulo, sesshomaru grito con su mejor rugido de capitan:

-hermana, ¿donde estas?

-que maldita suerte- gruño naraku desde la sala, que se encontraba a la izquierda, mientras que kagura les decia alegremente:

-aqui, sesshomaru... y comportate, naraku.

Y asi pasaron una tranquila velada, salvo por las miradas de irritacion que tenian sobre todo, inuyasha y naraku, que no se dirigieron la palabra durante todo el rato. Hasta que, kagura rompio volvia en medio de la sala y todos se descontrolaron. Inuyasha la cargo hasta su habitacion mientras la regañaba. Cuando la deposito en su cama se retiro y los dejo a naraku y kagura conversar en la habitacion mientras una criada hacia los trabajos para el parto.

Inuyasha andaba caminando por la sala y observando el reloj que se encontraba sobre la chimenea. Eran las cuatro menos cuarto de la mañana. Si kagura no terminaba pronto con esto, él iba a... no sabia que. Probablemente le golpearia la cara a naraku. La idea no estaba mal...

Las cuatro de la mañana. ¿cuanto mas duraria?. Alguien, prosiblemente kagome, habia dicho que sus dolores comenzaron a las diez de la mañana anterior, que ella no se molesto en decirselo a su esposo porque no queria preocuparle; asique el se fue de la casa y no se entero hasta que regreso, por la tarde, justo antes de que llegaran los otros.

Todos los presentes caminaban de un lado a otro, incluido naraku, mientras que kagome se encontraba acurrucada en una silla, bien despierta, con el menton apoyado sobre la palma de la mano.

Kagome era una bella muchacha, no, en realidad, hermosa. Cada vez que la miraba ella bajaba la vista, como si hubiera estado observandole. Pero era sobrina de su peor enemigo... ¿en que estaba pensando?. Era demasiado joven para el. Si pudiera olvidar a sus tios para llegar a ella...

Cuatro y cuarto, fue la hora en la que la criada que acompañaba a kagura bajo, y le comunico a naraku que era una niña, y que su mujer se encontraba bien, descansando.

Esa misma noche, kagome encontro a kouga entrando por la puerta trasera, y le hizo un interrogatorio de donde habia estado en toda la noche.

De pronto kagome recordo haber estado observando a inuyasha cuando el no le advirtio. Eso habia sido un placer para ella, aunque hubiera querido que fuera en otras circunstancias, pues el estaba tan distraido como naraku. Inuyasha queria mucho a su hermana.

-¿interrumpo?

Kagome balbuceo al reconocer la voz profunda, y él estaba alli, de pie junto a la puerta, con su metro noventa de hermosura. Se le acelero el corazon. No podia mover la lengua.

Kouga le respondio, y con bastante júbilo:

-En absoluto. Ya me iba.

Kouga no bromeaba cuando dijo que se iba. Tomó un par de gaseosas, luego salio por la puerta y se fue de la casa. Inuyasha lo observo. Kagome observo a inuyasha, pensando que repentina e inesperadamente se habian quedado solos.

Pero no completamente solos, tenia que recordar su agitado corazon. No, habia sirvientes en la casa. Y no podia creer como kouga los habia dejado.

Por supuesto que si hubiera sido otro kouga no la hubiera dejado sola. Pero ella e inuyasha tenian lazos familiares. La hermana de inuyashah era tia de kagome. Debido a eso, kouga no vio nada de malo en dejarles solos, pero éste no sabia lo que ella sentia por inuyasha.

Él la miro directamente y la puso nerviosa. Tenia marzas de hoyuelos en el rostro, pero nunca se le notaban... ella nunca le vio sonreir. Sus ojos tenian el color del fuego, pero en su duro semblante parecia frio.

Ella necesitaba decir algo, pero no sabia que, no podia pensar en nada pues el tenia toda su atencion centrada en ella. Habia pensado decirle cantidad de cosas, cosas sutiles para darle a conocer su tierno aprecio. No se le ocurria ninguna en estos momentos.

-desayuno- exclamo repentinamente-. ¿quieres desayunar?

-¿a esta hora?

Kagome se puso de pie para irse de la mesa. Sus ojos observaron su cinturon sin que el lo advirtiera. Era ancho y de cuero grueso. Imaginó que su uso debia causar mucho dolor.

-¿que demonios estas mirando?

Su rostro se sonrojó. Penso en arrastrarse debajo de la mesa para esconderse. En lugar de eso le dijo la verdad.

-tu cinturon. ¿realmente lo hubieras usado para desalentar la terquedad de tu hermana?

Inuyasha fruncio mas el entrecejo.

-Veo que tu tio ha estado contando historias.

Kagome se armo de valor e insistio en su pregunta:

-¿lo hubieras hecho?

-eso, pequeña, no es de tu incumbencia- le respondio con determinacion lapidaria.

Ella suspiro. Nunca debio mencionarlo, pero obviamente el seria desagradable sin importar lo que ella dijera. Por ahora decidio cambiar de tema.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, el nombre de la niña lo escogio kagura, y le dijo a naraku que se podia pudrir si no le gustaba.

-el deberia pudrirse...

-sé amable, inuyasha...¿esta bien si te llamo asi?

-No- le contesto inflexible, posiblemente porque habia tenido la audacia de retarle, y eso no le gustaba para nada-. Deberias llamarme señor taisho o capitan taisho.

-No, no lo creo. Eso es demasiado formal, y tu y yo no vamos a ser formales. Asi que tendre que pensar en otra forma de llamarte, si inuyasha no esta bien.

Cuando terminó de hablar le sonrio como una pilluela, y paso junto a el, consciente de que le habia conmovido y dejado en silencio. El perverso penso que podrian tener una relacion "formal"..., y aunque todavia no la tenian, la tendrian. Ella, simplemente, tendria que mostrarle que seria de otra manera.

-¿quieres ver a la niña?- pregunto ella cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras.

-me gustaria ver a la niña.

.-entonces ven y te llevare a verla.

Esperó a que es llegara a donde se encontraba. Kagome comenzo a volverse, pero el la tomo del brazo y la detuvo. Ella jadeo, pero el no la oyó, pues ya habia comenzado a preguntarle:

-que estas haciendo aqui?

-me quede para ayudar a tu hermana hasta que el medico diga que ya se ha recuperado y pueda volver a sus quehaceres.

-¿por que tu?

-me agrada tu hermana. Nos convertimos en buenas amigas. ¿no estas avergonzado por la forma deplorable en que me has tratado?

-No- le contesto, pero habia un enternecimiento alrededor de su boca, y sus ojos parecian un poco mas calidos, aunque agrego-. Y tu eres muy insolente para una niña de tu edad.

-¡dios mio, no sonrias!- le pidio fingiendo estar sorprendida.- se te podrian ver los hoyuelos.

Entonces el se rio. Parecio sorprenderse porque se detuvo repentinamente e, incluso, se sonrojo. Kagome se volvio para no incomodarle mas aun, y le condujo a la habitacion apenas iluminada.

Cuando ambos estaban junto a la cuna, kagome miro hacia el costado y vio una extraña ternura en los ojos de inuyasha, que observaba a la pequeña.

-¿te gustan los niños?

-los adoro- le respondio sin mirarla, y agrego.- ellos no te decepcionan ni te rompen el corazon... hasta que crecen.

Kagome sabia cosas sobre el, sabia que estaba herido. Le habian destrozado el corazon. Se habia convertido en frio, cinico y desconfiado. No sabia como iba a reparar todo eso, pero iba a lograr que quisiera darle otro oportunidad al amor.

De pronto, le dijo con un suave murmullo:

-Te deseo, inuyasha.

Habia atraido definitivamente su atencion y antes de morirse literalmente por lo que habia dicho, kagome era atrevida pero no tanto, se enmendó-. Permiteme aclarar eso. Primero quiero casarme contigo; entonces me agradaria cualquier cosa que siguiera.

Al principio el no dijo nada. Esta vez ella si que le habia sorprendido. Pero luego volvio a surgir todo su cinismo.

-Muy malo. La primera idea era interesante, la segunda no. No tengo deseos de casarme nunca.

-lo se- suspiro.- Pero espero hacerte cambiar de idea.

-¿en serio? ¿y como intentas hacerlo, jovencita?

-haciendo que dejes de verme como a una jovencita. No lo soy. Soy lo sufucientemente grande como para casarme y formar una familia.

-¿ y cuantos años tienes?

-dieciocho- era solo una pequeña mentirilla, ya que los cumpliria dentro de dos semanas.

-vaya, verdaderamente mayor- le dijo mofandose-. pero cuando seas mayor, aprenderas que a las damas que son tan atrevidas no se las trata como damas durante mucho tiempo. ¿o era eso lo que esperabas? No eres mi tipo, pero estuve en el mar durante un mes, asi que ahora no puedo ser muy exigente. Llevame a tu cama.

El estaba tratando de conmoverla. Afortunadamente, ella lo sabia, asi que no se ofendio, ni se conmociono, ni se intimido con el tema.

-Lo hare, en cuanto estemos comprometidos.

-la tentacion proverbial- bufó, indicando que debio haberlo sabido, y luego se burlo-. En este pais a las niñas les enseñana temprano ¿verdad?

-esa no fue una tentacion- le contesto kagome con suavidad- fue una promesa.

-Entonces veamos un ejemplo de lo que prometes.

Le tomo el cuello con la mano para acercarla. No la tomo de ningun otro lado. No tuvo que hacerlo. Ella deseaba mas besarle que lo que el deseaba, que era darle una leccion; y ella estaba segura de que eso era lo que el intentaba; asique le agarro con fuerza el cuello. Y cuando sus bocas de encontraron fue exactamente como ella lo esperaba, un beso profundamente erotico y sensual.

Pero ella tenia una sorpresa que conservaba para inuyasha. Ella estaba familiarizada con los besos, ya que sin saberlo su familia, habia tenido mucha practica durante los ultimos años con un niño en especial que se encontraba en las fiestas.

Pero, ciertamente, la preparó para lo que inuyasha tenia en mente, aunque no para lo que la hizo sentir. En eso simplemente no habia comparacion.

Cuando inuyasha le introdujo la lengua en la boca, la de ella estaba alli para acariciarla, para explorar por cuenta propia. Gimio y se aferro mas aun; luego penso que moriria de placer cuando la abrazo y sus cuerpos se unieron mas. Kagome sintio la sorpresa de inuyasha, luego la aceptacion de lo que ella le estaba dando, y, finalmente, aunque no demasiado rapido, la comprension de lo que estaba haciendo, con lo cual colcluyó bruscamente.

-dios mio- exclamo y la alejo de el.

Su respiracion estaba tan agitada como la de ella, y ahora, su mirada habia perdido toda frialdad para volverse ardiente. Ella creia que era producto del deseo, aunque no estaba muy segura, ya que su expresion demostraba un cierto disgusto con ella y consigo mismo.

-¿donde has aprendido a besar asi?- le pregunto inuyasha con severidad.

-he estado practicando.

-¿que mas has estado practicando?

Su tono era lo suficientemente insinuante como para ofenderla un poco.

-no lo que estas pensando- replicó-. soy muy buena tirando de las orejas si algun tipo trata de hacer algo mas que besarme.

-te recomendaria que no lo intentaras conmigo- le advirtio, aunque mas amablemente, ya que habia recuperado su compostura.

-creo que no lo haria- le contesto recordando el ancho de su cinturon.

-no porque pretenda hacer algo mas contigo- agrego inuyasha rapidamente-. en realidad, trato de advertirte que te mantengas alejada de mi.

-¿por que?

-¡porque eres una niña!

Kagome entrecerro los ojos. Por fin habia logrado que se enojase lo suficiente como para preguntarle categoricamente:

-¿Acostumbras besar a las niñas como me has besado a mi?

El color que encendio el rostro de inuyasha se hacia visible incluso en la penumbra del cuarto de los niños. Kagome no se quedo para deleitarse. Se dio la vuelta y con esplendida dignidad salio de la habitacion.


End file.
